When Norrie let Lizzie escape
by Lizzie.Sparrow.2312
Summary: Posted AWE. the final moment between James and Lizzie on the Dutchman. before he died.... for James, who was a brave man. revieuws are welcome. ONESHOT


**When NOrrington let Lizzie escape. Posted in AWE. **

_The crew was sitting nearly dead on the floor, looking for the answer to escape. But there wasn't a single thing that could help them. Even Elizabeth Swann, the Pirate Lord, couldn't think of a way to save her brand-new crew. Except….._

_Norrington was leaning over the stairs, and was preparing to save his old and last love. he already knew, he wouldn't gain her forgiveness. He betrayed all of the things she loved. she loved the stupid Eunuch. But that man has caught Elizabeth, instead of Norrington should had done. She loved Jack, for a short moment, he thought, and still does, and he gripped the heart under his hands away. He ruined her wedding. _

_Norrington sighed. What had he just done.. he ruined her and his life. Why was he standing here, in his brand new uniform, with his old, trusted sword, cutting off pirates and helping Lord Cutler Beckett, on the Dutchman? _

_It wasn't the life he wanted, but he ruined her life perhaps even more. _

_The decision was clear. Saving Elizabeth would gain him some respect, or maybe some forgiveness, he never would get. _

_He walked down the stairs, to the brigs, and gasped once more, when he saw beautiful Elizabeth and her crew watching at hope and nothing more than walls, bars and fish people. _

_Elizabeth looked up, and so did her crew. _

_James inhaled, and walked with unsteady steps to the girl. _

_Elizabeth turned her head off, and closed her eyes, in sorrow. 'What are you doing here, James.' She said quietly. _

_He took the bars. Next he took his keys out of his uniform, and opened the door. _

'_Follow me.' _

_Nobody moved. As If they know that Norrington would cause them to death or something in that order. Elizabeth turned her head back to James and her eyes narrowed. _

_They looked each other in the eyes, and James saw her eyes filling with tears. She nodded to her crew. _

_Slowly the crew stepped out of their cells and walked James by. But Elizabeth still stood there. _

_Another moment of long staring eyes James couldn't describe. _

'_What are you doing?' she said, with some irritated sound in her voice. _

_That brook his heart. 'Choosing a side, Elizabeth.' He said, lowering his voice. _

_But Elizabeth still didn't move. 'Why?' she said. _

_James noticed she was beautiful, in that cell, watching at him. 'Please come, Elizabeth.' _

_She stepped closer. 'Why should I go with you..' she said softly, and sarcastic. _

_How can you tell someone he did it for her?_

'_You wouldn't believe me.' He said, turning his face away. _

'_Unlikely.' Elizabeth said, and stepped back. His heart was pounding, and his body began to fill with sorrow and sadness. His head turned back and he stepped towards her. _

'_Please come, Elizabeth.' He repeated. _

'_You think you can get my forgiveness, not in the slightest, James!' she said, staring with anger at the admiral. _

_James took her by the arms. 'Please, I'm coming to save you. The last thing I can do for you.' _

_They looked at each other, their faces inches apart. Elizabeth's eyes darkened. 'For this time.'_

…_.._

_The crew was already busy with climbing over to the Empress, but Elizabeth and James still were at the Dutchman. This was their goodbye. He grabbed her by the arm and warned her. _

'_Do not go to ship wreck cove, Elizabeth. Beckett knows of the meeting. I guess there is a betrayer among your side!'_

_But Elizabeth looked at him with a painful face. 'It's too late to get my forgiveness, James.'_

'_I had nothing to do with your fathers dead, Elizabeth!' _

_He looked down. 'But that won't give away my other sins.'_

_Elizabeth looked at the man, the man she used to be married with, the man who wanted to keep her safe. He chose her this time, not for Beckett. _

_She turned away her head. _

'_Come with us.' She said suddenly. _

_James looked up. The young woman asked him to go with her?_

_Elizabeth looked in his eyes, with sorrow, panic and fear. 'Please, James, come with me.'_

_She meant it. She wanted nothing more that James would come with her. She needed someone on her side. _

_James saw a tear falling down her cheek. _

'_Who goes there!'_

_James grabbed Elizabeth and protected her. Above him Bill Turner looked down. He was coming to betray them!_

'_Elizabeth, go! I will follow!' James said and raised his sword._

_Elizabeth recognized the familiar sound in his voice. 'You're lying!'_

_James looked at her with sad eyes. 'Our future was bonded, 'Lizabeth. But never joined.'_

_They looked each other deep in the eyes, and James realized this could be the only last moment with this women. _

_He leaned over and he pressed his lips gently against hers. _

_Elizabeth answered his kiss, and felt his sorrow. But it was one of the most gentle and soft kisses she ever had. _

_James broke op his kiss and looked at her with the last special look he wanted to save for her. 'Go, now, Elizabeth!'_

_Elizabeth watched for a last to the man, and climb up the mast lines. _

_From that moment she saw how Bootstrap denied James' orders. She didn't want to see it, but she did. _

_A terrible groan, and James fell down, on the floor. _

"_JAMES!! NOOO!!!' she screamed. But he couldn't hear her. No one could hear her screams for help._

_James was no more. _

**In remembering to James Norrington, who had to die in AWE. I hope we all know James was a good man. **

**Thanks for reading. R&R!**


End file.
